Step One
by koram852
Summary: Aen and his best friend Emer are still new to the City and the Tower, when he meets a gold clad Titan limned in branches— and his life changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of Destiny's canonical characters. They belong to Bungie.

 **I do own Aen, Cal, Southpaw-41 aka "Lefty," Asha-1, Caia, Anne, Marius, Brimm, and Dar. Please do not use them without my explicit permission. Emer, Gashad aka "Sha," Cai, belong to Sparticus328. Please do not them without their explicit permission. Thank you.**

 _AN: please forgive me as i try to figure out the formatting with this one. if you spot any typos i've missed in my re-read, please feel free to either pm me, or leave a note in your review. Thank you for your patience. and i hope y'all enjoy this little foray that's exploded into a huge undertaking - just like everything else i do. XD_  
 _(also, i use archaic forms like lieing, layed, and amoung, so those aren't actually typos, they're intentional.)_

~.oOo.~

 **"Beginning"**

They landed, materializing on the Tower, and Emer watched her Titan friend peel off his helmet, already several seconds planted on firm ground. His dark blue hair fell to one side over his deep undercut, and he ran his fingers through the helmet-matted waves to loosen them into a soft fall.  
Emer peeled off her own helmet and ran her hand over her shaved scalp.  
"Engrams for the Cryptarch?"  
"I need to change first."  
Emer watched her best friend walk away across the Tower's wide plaza toward the Guardian Barracks. She sighed, tired herself,and turned toward the small cluster indicating Cryptarch Rahool's booth.

~.oOo.~

Aeneas Serra Rayen stepped into the small bar, his helmet still tucked under his right arm. His legs hurt, his arms ached, he needed a shower and sleep. But first, a drink.  
He picked a stool at the bar and ordered his usual. Emer would understand. The patrol was long, and all he wanted was quiet for a while.  
He sipped at his drink, conversing in low voices with the Exo behind the counter, name of Brahma-1... and the door sounded.

~.oOo.~

Aen remembered the first time he'd seen that Guardian... On their first arriving at the Tower, he'd wandered back to the Pool Garden and seen him there, standing firm before the Iron Banner, a great, round gate, lymed with snarling bronze wolves and the Tree of Knowledge. He was stunning, straight and strong in his gold and silver Titan's armour, itself carved and embossed with wolves across his chest, and limbs over his helmet and pauldrons.  
Aen had wanted to talk him, ask his name, ask his company, but other Guardians kept coming. They would speak to him, exchange coins or marks or glimmer for wears, or pick up Bounty Chits, and then move back through the gates.  
He'd approach, but the exchange was brief. Aen could still hear his deep voice...  
"What is this?"  
"The Iron Banner," he'd answered sternly. "Where Guardians test their skills in the Crucible. No games, no sympathy, just survival; the Iron Banner offers much suffering, but equal reward. The weak-willed need not apply. He'd looked Aen up and down then, "But you don't appear weak of will. No cocky smirk on your visage. Have you been tested?"  
It was intimidating. And he was so beautiful. "No," Aen managed to answer, "Not as of yet." The Golden Titan had nodded sagely. "Perhaps I will return when I am able."  
Aen had nodded, and the Guardian nodded back.  
"Until we meet again, Guardian."

~.oOo.~

He and Emer had only been at the Tower a few weeks, and he hadn't, as yet, returned to the Garden Walk. Speaking to other Guardians, he had no doubt of his ability in the Iron Banner, but they had been garnering reputation with Zavala and Cayde, running reconnaissance and patrols in the bombed out cities and more recently, on the moon. It was work proving one's worth outside the familiarity of the Reef.  
The Golden Guardian stepped toward the bar and removed his helmet. Long black hair fell over his shoulders. Aen imagined he must tie it back when he's off duty. He was older, perhaps middle-aged. He set his helmet on the bartop and sat next to Aen.  
"Hard day, Guardian?" His voice was more elegant than Aen's memory had allowed.  
He sipped his drink as the Guardian ordered one of his own. "Long patrol. Lots of Boomer Knights."  
He nodded and tucked a stray, jet strand behind his ear.  
"It's good to see you again."  
"I never got your name." Aen said, echoing his low voice.  
"Saladin Forge." His eyes were grey, almost silver.  
"Aeneas Rayen.'  
Saladin received his drink and took a sip. "Ah, yes, I've heard your name from Zavala. You're the Elder Titan from the Reef. The one who came with the Arc Hunter."  
"Yes. Her name is Emer."  
"And your class is Striker, yes?"  
"Primarily." Aen sipped his own glass. His ears were savoring every word and tone from his lips.  
"I hope you'll forgive me for saying but you seem a bit young to have achieved Elder status in the Queen's Court."  
Aen smiled and couldn't suppress the flirt, "Well, you don't seem old enough to have been Zavala and Shaxx's mentor." He let a beat pass as Saladin smiled at that. "My father died. I am the eldest and highest ranked amoung my family."  
"I am sorry to hear about your father. He was a Guardian?"  
"A Titan in the Queen's Second Battalion. He was lost to a Kell defending his youngest Lieutenant."  
A solemn nod. A sip at a glass of amber.  
"I was disappointed when you didn't come back." The sound of the words made Aen's stomach flutter. "You seemed grounded. Strong. Able. Then you didn't come the next week, or the next."  
"I have been kept busy."  
"Of that, I am certain. Zavala expects great things from his Vanguard recruits. He likes to run them through, make them earn their Marks. He is a good leader."  
Aen agreed, but had no response besides. He finished his whiskey, and pushed up from his seat. "I will try to make it this week."  
Saladin looked around at him. He had a lovely, strong face. Mixed North African and Mediterranean in feature, and Arabic color. "I look forward to seeing your standing. Until we meet again, Aeneas."  
Aen nodded a return to Saladin's words and replied, "Until we meet again."

~.oOo.~

As he expected, Aeneas faired well in the Iron Banner. He'd managed to find a good pace, circling the arena, picking off opponents as they rounded corners or dodged another team member's assault, and landing several Fists of Havoc on enemy groups. But he didn't enjoy fighting fellow Guardians as much as others did. He didn't see the point in mowing down new recruits the way many Mid-year delighted in. It didn't seem fair or honorable. He was a seasoned warrior, familiar with the true battle field, out amoung the Darkness. He saw more benefit in helping to teach the younger Guardians how to battle the Fallen or the Vex or the Cabal more effectively.  
But, he saw the benefit of seasoned veterans testing and honing their skills against one another in the Crucible as well. If the teams were evenly matched it made them sharper, faster, stronger. Even harried old dogs could learn new tricks.  
"Three bounties completed. I'm impressed." Aen could hear Saladin smiling behind his helmet's full visor. "Here are your rewards."  
Aen eyed his Heads-up as his Faction Rank and Legendary Mark chits increased.  
"Did you enjoy the challenge?"  
"I did. Sparring with Guardians is a different beast than battling back the Darkness."  
Saladin nodded in his usual way. "That it is. Shall you take on more bounties?"  
Aen shook his head. "I can't. I have to prepare for a scout mission with Emer. We leave in an hour."  
In the beat, another Guardian, a Warlock, emerged from the Iron Banner and made an exchange with Saladin. Aeneas watched. He wanted to see the older man without his helm again. Though, he could stare at his gilded armour for hours. The Warlock disappeared back through the gate.  
"When I return, would you join me for a drink?"  
Saladin looked at him... and understood. Aeneas had been through the Banner three weeks in a row now, strong in the ranks, but still not reaching top standings. He was only so driven to triumph. Something else kept bringing him back to the Pool Garden. Something else held the young Awoken's interest. Saladin had noticed his glowing white eyes lingering longer on him. He understood the invitation for what it was: interest.  
"Yes," his voice was level, "I think I would enjoy that."  
Aen nodded, suppressing the nervous loop his stomach made. "Until we meet again, then Guardian."  
The smile was back in Saladin's voice as he responded. "Yes, Guardian. Until we meet again."

~.oOo.~

 _AN: wrote this just over a year ago now, before Rose Of Iron came out. I'm still sad how that turned out... Working on a write up of ROI gameplay with Aen and the tension it caused in the relationship. Until then, I'm trying to get things typed up to post and share. More relationship development with these two to come._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of Destiny's canonical characters. They belong to Bungie.

 **I do own Aen, Cal, Southpaw-41 aka "Lefty," Asha-1, Caia, Anne, Marius, Brimm, and Dar. Please do not use them without my explicit permission. Emer, Gashad aka "Sha," Cai, belong to Sparticus328. Please do not them without their explicit permission. Thank you.**

 _AN: please forgive me as i try to figure out the formatting with this one. if you spot any typos i've missed in my re-read, please feel free to either pm me, or leave a note in your review. Thank you for your patience. and i hope y'all enjoy this little foray that's exploded into a huge undertaking - just like everything else i do. XD_  
 _(also, i use archaic forms like lieing, layed, and amoung, so those aren't actually typos, they're intentional.)_

~.oOo.~

It was late, but still the Mess was busy, Guardians returning from long patrols as Aeneas and Emer just had. They walked together along the short corridor from the service area to the mess proper, trays laden with food, limbs laden with sleep. When they stepped into the vast, open area of the cafeteria, Emer peered around the and spotted Gashad at one of the middle tables. Aen, though, found a solitary figure off to one side. Saladin, alone at the nearest table.  
Emer eyed back at him when he didn't follow her toward Gashad. He nodded toward the Champion and she gave him her knowing look. The one that said, "Don't get your hopes up too high." She never believed they'd share Aen's interest. Sometimes, she was right. But she was too smart to think Aeneas was just interested in a friendship. She knew better than that.  
He went his separate way and crossed to that close table. Saladin, shed of his helmet, his long jet hair indeed pulled back at the nape of his neck, looked up at him as he sat. He looked surprised.  
"Do you wish to eat alone?"  
"No. I suppose not."  
They ate in silence for a time, then Saladin asked, "Late patrol?"  
"Near the Hellmouth." Aen nodded and took a mouthful of potpie. "Took three hours longer than we anticipated."  
Saladin nodded. "I remember those."  
"You still go out though?"  
"Some, when all hands are needed." A pause. "I'm older than I seem." He smirked.  
Aen echoed it, recalling that first conversation in the bar. He was Zavala's age, maybe a couple of years younger. Saladin may have been Zavala's mentor, but that only meant he was perhaps a generation older, and the stories cast Saladin as an early star of the Guardian's Vanguard. He'd risen quickly through the ranks and helped form the Iron Lords. Many of the younger Guardians found him intimidating. He wasn't shy or awkward, they just left him alone. Aen got the impression that he didn't mind, that he enjoyed the quiet as much as Emer did.  
Eyes around the Mess saw them, sitting opposite, speaking quietly, a pleasant interaction. A couple muttered. More minds wondered.  
"Tell me about your father." Saladin said in his deep tones, "How old were you when he fell?"  
Aen was quiet for a long moment. "I was twenty eight. Already well established in my own Rank. He was a Void Titan. It was in his nature to protect his comrades."  
"You resent him for it?"  
"No. It was hard. His body returned broken. And I understand why he had to do it. No man left behind. The Lieutenant's family was subsumed into our home as a result... But it was hard. It is always hard."  
"That it is." Saladin was solemn. "How was his standing?"  
"He commanded his own battalion. He stood Third Elder amoung the Houses. He was known for his strength and resolve in battle, and his teaching of support to his men. He demanded all in his ranks be courteous as if were a respected family member. Support garners trust. Trust garners strength. Each man has his teammates' backs. Cover-fire, or a barrier, or a shield or health chit. He was always the first to put himself between a dwindling comrade and a rampaging Vandal." He fell quiet for a moment, feeling Saladin';s silver eyes on him. It was strange to see him out of armour... It felt vulnerable... intimate... "He lived by example."  
"An honorable man." Saladin intoned. "As seems his son."  
Aen caught his eye at an angle, hearing the undertone to his words, a subtle subtext.  
"I hear Saladin had a relationship with another Guardian before... but they fell..."  
"I heard it wasn't just one..."  
"Looks like the Pit Master has a new playmate..."  
"Are they...?" "Isn't he...?" "Do you think...?"  
"Honor is highly regarded in the Reef." Aen smiled.  
Saladin smiled back. "As it is here. No doubt you resent having to prove yourself anew, given your standing in the Queen's Ranks?"  
Aen's smile broadened. "No, not at all. I understand the needs of the Vanguard's leaders to know full well that the men they send into harm's way have some chance of making it back alive." He met those hard grey eyes with sure white ones, "I don't mind being tested." He let the words linger in the air between them for a moment. "At least we are doing useful work in the process."  
Saladin smiled. "That you are." He felt the undercurrent of Aeneas' words, the deeper smile of his voice. The closeness was distracting, and charging. The conversation carried them both along the current of it.  
It carried them closer, slowly polarizing them both to the magnetic draw of attraction, like an Arc bolt flowing through their bodies.

~.oOo.~

 _AN: i apologise for any contradictions to canon. again, i wrote this before Rise Of Iron came out, and before i had actually read most of the grimore, i think... i may come back and re-post or heavy edit later, but for now, all the important stuff is here. ;)_


End file.
